Impulsos
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Los seres humanos tenemos impulsos. Ese momento en que no piensas lo que estas haciendo ¿qué tan lejos te llevan los impulsos? Un fic pequeño y un tanto tonto pero que espero les agrade. Cortito y Romantico. Esperando a ver si tiene continuación... (BBRae, obviamente)


**Impulsos**

Disclaimer: TEEN TITANS no me pertenece, NO, N-O... qué nadie me escuche cuando se me sube el tepache... Enserio!

Autor: Yop, LisaClasbenLyn (Angie-chan)

Summary: Los seres humanos tenemos impulsos. Ese momento en que no piensas lo que estas haciendo ¿qué tan lejos te llevan los impulsos? Un fic pequeño y un tanto tonto pero que espero les agrade. Cortito y Romantico. Esperando a ver si tiene continuación...

Pareja: Chico Bestia x Raven (BBRae, obviamente)

Dedicado a: mi musa a la que tanto amo, mis padres y todos los fans de los Jóvenes Titanes

NOTA DE AUTOR: Soy nueva en este archivo, asi que no me lastimen. Si lo desean, el fic puede tener una continuación y un final feliz. Se como hacerlo teniendo suspenso de por medio. Espero que les agrade y me dejen sus comentarios... DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Si alguien puede culpar a Raven de impulsiva, ese es Chico Bestia. Nadie conocía esa parte de la chica gótica. Siempre tan calmada, como si no existiera nada en este mundo que la pudiera confundir, nada que pudiera hacer que sus impulsos salieran a flote. Oh pero si existía ese algo. Y su nombre era Chico Bestia. Cada vez que él sonreía pícaramente, terminaba mojado por haber sido lanzado por la ventana, cortesía de los impulsos de la dama oscura. Y a Chico Bestia le gustaba eso. Aquella tarde, mientras que Bestita hacia bromas sin sentido, los sentidos de Raven se encontraban a punto de explotar. Hasta que al fin lo hicieron.

– ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y te vas a visitar a Tara Markov? – de donde diantres había salido esa pregunta. Celos tal vez. CB sonrió ante la idea, pero lo mejor era decirle que Tara Markov, la chica de la que hace tres años estaba seguro era Terra ya no significaba nada para él.

Toco tres veces a la puerta de la chica teniendo una negativa las tres veces. Raven no estaba de ánimos para escucharlo disculparse con un insulto: "No es mi culpa que no te gusten mis chistes, a todos les gustan. Pero perdón por haberte molestado cuando me dijiste que te dejara en paz". Ya se sabía el discurso de memoria por lo que no había razón para escucharlo una vez más. Era muy cierto que al final, cambiara o no sus palabras, lo terminaría perdonando. Pero tenía ganas de hacer que esa cabecita pensara por una vez en su vida.

Pero antes de que Bestita pudiera tocar por cuarta vez, la torre se sacudió violentamente. Chico Bestia se tomó de la mesa con un florero que se encontraba adornando el pasillo mientras que al mismo tiempo los tulipanes violetas, como los ojos de nuestra querida hechicera, caían al piso junto con los rotos restos de la pieza de porcelana que se encontraba hasta hace unos segundos en la mesa. El miedo era visible en sus ojos, lo suficiente como para que sus manos se convirtieran en garras para incrustarse en la pared.

Dentro de la habitación oscura, donde nunca parece entrar la luz del sol, las cosas estaban mucho más tenebrosas. Mezcladas con la oscuridad y el movimiento del edificio, un centenar de hojas de libros y libretas revoloteaban a su alrededor. No recordaba un momento en que el miedo se hubiese hecho tan presente en ella. El perchero de caoba pintado de color pardo que se hallaba cerca de ella exploto. Raven estaba segura que era producto de sus emociones, pero en esos instantes no lo podía controlar. Cuando de en medio de la habitación un aura oscura, capaz de tragarse todo el edificio apareció las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. "nada de esto es real. Es producto de tu miedo, solo es producto de tu miedo" se recordó pero eso no hacía que aquella aura oscura se tragara todo en la habitación y justo cuando estaba a punto de tragarla a ella. Un solo centímetro a llegar a sus pies, sintió un ligero jalón, antes de que el movimiento del recinto por fin parara.

La gótica tenía los ojos cerrados aún con el miedo al tacto de su piel. Comprobó que las cosas aun continuaran ahí y que el agujero negro que su mente creo hubiese desaparecido. Había varias cosas rotas y muchos libros y libretas desojados, pero lejos de eso todo estaba en orden. Toco su corazón, completamente acelerado por lo vivido hace apenas unos momentos. Sus sentidos a su máximo poder y por si fuera poco, una mosca verde se coló por debajo de su puerta transformándose en un conocido chico verde que la hizo saltar del susto. La víctima, Bestita que fue embestido por las pastas duras de los libros desojados del piso. El grito de ayuda de su interlocutor logro hacer que la hechicera controlara sus emociones y los libros regresaran al piso.

– ¿Cuánto duro? –Pregunto rápidamente la chica

–Estoy bien no te preocupes –pero por los ojos desorbitados de la peli-violeta, no se encontraba de humor para chistes – cuarenta segundos.

Diantres, ¿solo cuarenta segundos? Para Raven habían sido como tres minutos. Su corazón desacelero, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que Chico Bestia había entrado sin autorización alguna a su habitación. Era hora de reclamarle, pero antes de que una minúscula letra saliera de sus labios, la alarma silenciosa se activó, alguien acababa de entrar a la torre. Rápidamente Raven se puso la capucha y utilizando su energía oscura ambos titanes salieron de la habitación.

Un grito hizo que apuraran su marcha y en un segundo se encontraban en la sala común del edificio T. Una sombra de un negro profundo se alzaba en frente de ellos

–Titanes preparados – aconsejo el líder del equipo.

Starfire comenzó a levitar, con sus ojos iluminados de un color verde linterna. Cyborg preparo su callón para comenzar a lanzar rayos. Chico bestia se convirtió rápidamente en un gigantesco tigre mientras que su compañera hechicera tomo con un aura negra un par de muebles del lugar con la intención de golpear a lo que sea que estuviera en el lugar. Robin tenía listas sus armas, dependiendo de a que se estuvieran enfrentando.

La sombra comenzó a difuminarse para tomar poco a poco color. Y cuando por fin estaba completamente visible, las dos titanes femeninas bajaron la guardia.

–Es muy guapo – comento sin darse cuenta Starfire. ¿Alguien debería recordarle que tiene novio?

Chica Bestia rió por lo bajo, antes de darse cuenta que Raven también estaba embobada. Tanto Robin como Bestita se encontraban extremadamente celosos, para risa de Cyborg. Pero lo principal en este momento era descubrir quién era esa persona que los venía a ver en este momento y que era lo que quería.

Raven lo observo mejor. Su ropa, era posible. Tomo sus armas, dígase los muebles, con más fuerza. Se atrevió incluso a hacer retroceder a sus amigos con su aura oscura.

–Es un demonio – susurro, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para que su inesperado visitante no la escuchara.

–Eres muy interesante – comento el demonio

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué vienes a hacer a esta dimensión? – se apresuró a preguntar la peli-violeta

–Soy Kureijī, tu prometido y he venido por ti – una protesta colectiva por parte de todos los titanes se hizo presente.

– ¿Me vas a decir que Trigón se atrevió a conseguirme prometido? –el demonio simplemente asintió, apareciendo de repente atrás de Raven, tocando peligrosamente sus espalda, su piel.

La razón de Chico Bestia se iba perdiendo con cada movimiento y en su figura animal no espero mucho para ponerse en posición de ataque. Sabía que cuando Raven se siente atacada, no le importa ser impulsiva con tal de salir de ese apuro. Con un demonio que apenas y conocía aquello era peligroso. Nadie se atrevía a atacar por temor a herir a su amiga. Pero él estaba dispuesto a todo para evitar que aquel ser le pusiera una mano encima.

Raven ya se sentía atacada. Por qué no mejor se regresaba al infierno y se pudría entre sus llamas. Su padre ya estaba muerto, y no le había causado daño durante el último par de años. Pero el muy idiota de su progenitor, supuestamente ella moría para traer el fin a este mundo, aunque en realidad perdía sus poderes y se hacía una niña, probablemente para ser reeducada. No quería irse con ese despreciable ser, pero él se estaba acercando cada vez más a su piel a tocar sus puntos más sensibles. Y no se lo iba a permitir. El impulso le gano.

Utilizo sus poderes para detener la mano de Kureijī antes de que la volviera a tocar –prefiero morir antes de contraer nupcias por orden de mi padre –. Aquel ser solo sonrió.

–Si de verdad eso quieres – quien diría que los demonios no tienen corazón. Todo el mundo, pero el temor ciega a las personas y ahora, Rae se desangraba en el medio de la sala común de la torre T, con tres tentáculos atravesándole el pecho, sin llegar a tocar su corazón, asegurándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Nadie se inmuto al ver eso. Los boomerangs de Robin salieron disparados en contra del atacante de su mejor amiga. Los starbolts de Starfire se dirigieron en una trayectoria perfecta a ese lugar. Cyborg no se quedó atrás y lanzo su callón de láser. Incluso Chico Bestia lanzo la garra para hacerle daño. Pero aquel repugnante ser había ya desaparecido.

El cambiante regreso a su forma original y corrió a tomar en sus brazos a la oji-violeta. Su traje se manchó de su sangre, aquel líquido vital que se escapaba a mares del pecho de la chica. La tomo por los hombros, rodeándola, y atrayéndola hacia él para darle el abrazo que no le había podido dar antes. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, antes de ser limpiadas por unas delicadas manos pálidas con olor a lavanda.

–No te vayas –suplica el verde. De verdad no quiere que se vaya, hay cientos que chistes que no le ha contado. Cientos de cosas que no le ha dicho –. Tengo que confesarte algo

Raven solo asiente con la cabeza, ya no le quedan fuerzas para hablar. Baja la mano para no tener que utilizar sus últimos esfuerzos y lograr escucharlo. El la observa, sus ojos violetas se comienzan a querer cerrar, pero mueve el cuerpo de su dueña para que se vuelvan a abrir. Sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo así que comienza a hablar:

–Eres demasiado importante para mí. No podría darle un numero ni decirte exactamente cuánto, solo sé que te quiero. Tara no significa nada para mí, dejo de significar desde hace muchos años. –ella abre los ojos lo más que puede. ¿No existe una manera de conseguir más tiempo para que se cure sola?

Bestita la vuelve a ver cerrar los ojos pero ella lucha por mantenerlos abiertos un segundo más. Se acerca a su oído y busca rápidamente las palabras. Quiere que su último recuerdo no sea una tontería mal dicha, un mal recuerdo. Quiere recordar que le dijo la verdad de la manera más romántica posible.

–Te amo Rachel –le confiesa por fin al oído.

–Yo también Gar –le susurra con sus últimas fuerzas.

En un último impulso, junta sus labios esperando poder transmitirle todo su amor, todo lo que piensa en ella, todo lo que la ama. Sus fuerzas se pierden en cuanto se separan. Y se da cuenta que no quiere una despedida, no quiere que le deje de apretar como lo ha hecho en ese momento, no quiere dejar de sentir su agarre en su traje, no quiere, no lo acepta. Tiene que haber una manera en que regrese, pero no la hay. Por desgracia no existe. Lo único que le queda es aferrarse al cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que ama.

Lo que no sabe, es que un alma lo observa, sabiendo que aún hay una pequeña esperanza de estar juntos…

FIN? CONTINUARA? REVIEWS?


End file.
